USA (Act of War)
The United States of America, also known as the, United States, America, US, or USA, is a federal democratic republic in North America consisting primarily of fifty states. Since the end of the Cold War (1989), the United States is considered the only current superpower with global influence. However, its economic and military supremacy are challenged by the rapidly growing People's Republic of China. This also lead to the rise of several NGOs wanting to break the hegemony of the United States. When an nationwide oil crisis in America struck, several oil companies, PMCs, and terrorist organizations began to take advantage of the situation, forming a syndicate known as the Consortium. Description The United States Army represents the combined forces of the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force. As a result, the US Army is capable of deploying a wide variety of powerful and mobile units in to the field, such as air superiority fighters, stealth bombers, heavy armor, and elite Special Forces. However, if the Army has one weakness, it's that all these specialized units can't easily adapt to changing battlefield conditions. Still, the amount of firepower the Army can deploy is formidable. Tech Tree AoWHQ_DA_TechTree_USA_Buildings.jpg|USA Tech Tree Inventory Infantry * U.S. Marine * FGM-148 Javelin anti-tank soldier * M252 Mortar Squad * XM-25 Sniper * FIM-92 Stinger soldier * 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta DA_Preview_USMarine.jpg|U.S. Marine DA_Preview_Javelin.jpg|Javelin missile soldier HT_Ingame_Stinger.png|FIM-92 Stinger soldier DA_Preview_MortarSquad.jpg|M252 Mortar Squad XM-25 Sniper.jpg|XM-25 Sniper DA_Preview_DeltaForce.jpg|Delta Force Soldier Vehicles * Caterpillar 345C L * M113 tanker * Future All-Terrain Vehicle Scout Control * FAT-V Kinetic Energy Missile Launcher * M2A3 Bradley IFV * AN/TWQ-1 Avenger Air Defense System * M113A3 * M1A2 Abrams * M109A6 Paladin 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer * Electronic Fighting Vehicle System * M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System Caterpillar 345C L.png|Caterpillar 345C L DA_Ingame_FAT-V.png|Future All-Terrain Vehicle FAT-V Kinetic Energy Missile Launcher.png|FAT-V Kinetic Energy Missile Launcher AN-TWQ-1 Avenger.png|AN/TWQ-1 Avenger DA_Ingame_OilTanker_USA.png|M113 tanker DA_Ingame_M113.png|M113A3 armored personnel carrier M2A3 Bradley IFV.png|M2A3 Bradley IFV HT_Ingame_Bradley_TOW.png|M2A3 Bradley TOW missile launcher M1A2 Abrams.png|M1A2 Abrams M109A6 Paladin.png|M109A6 Paladin 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer DA_Ingame_MLRS.png|M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System HT_Ingame_EFV.png|Electronic Fighting Vehicle System Air Craft * Bell OH-58D Kiowa Warrior * Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbow * Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk * Sikorsky UH-60Q Medevac Black Hawk * SH-60B Seahawk * HMRH-82 Angel * F-15 Eagle * A-10 Thunderbolt II * B-2 Spirit Bomber * AV-8B Harrier II * F-117A Nighthawk Shadow Hawk * Boeing C-17 Globemaster III Ingame_OH58D.jpg|Bell OH-58D Kiowa Warrior DA_Ingame_Apache.png|Boeing AH-64D Apache Longbow Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk.jpg|Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk UH-60Q Medevac Blackhawk.jpg|UH-60Q Medevac Blackhawk HT_Ingame_Seahawk_USA.png|SH-60B Seahawk HMRH-82 Angel.png|HMRH-82 Angel DA_Ingame_VH-3D.png|VH-3D Marine One Act of War A-10 Thunderbolt II.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt II DA_Preview_F-15.jpg|McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle HT_Ingame_Harrier.png|AV-8B Harrier II HT_Preview_ShadowHawk.jpg|F-117A Nighthawk Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit.jpg|Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Bomber HT_Ingame_C-17.png|C-17 Globemaster III Sea Vessels * Landing Craft Air Cushion * FFG-7 Oliver Hazard Perry class * LHA Tarawa class * SSN-688 Los Angeles class * DDG Arleigh Burke class destroyer HT Ingame LCAC.png|LCAC HT_Ingame_FFG-7.png|FFG-7 Oliver Hazard Perry class DDG Arleigh Burke Class.png|DDG Arleigh Burke Class (AEGIS) Guide Missile Destroyer HT_Ingame_Tarawa.png|LHA Tarawa Amphibious Assault Ship SSN-688 Los Angeles class.png|SSN-688 Los Angeles class Category:United States Military Category:Act of War Category:Factions